Momenty z życia Snape'a w trzech aktach
by Elizabeth L. Prince-Baudelaire
Summary: Historia Mistrza Eliksirów, który przez przysięgę złożoną pod wpływem wielkiego żalu musi stanąć przed zadaniem, które go przerasta. Uwaga: non-kanon, alternatywna historia.
1. Akt I - część pierwsza

_Publikowane wcześniej na innej stronie jako Elizabeth__

* * *

 **Momenty z życia Snape'a w trzech aktach**

 **Akt I**  
Część pierwsza

 _1 października 1989_  
Wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna szedł długim korytarzem, by zatrzymać się przed pomnikiem chimery. Stwór otworzył leniwie jedno oko i oczekiwał na wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę słowa:  
\- Cytrynowe dropsy - powiedział i przewrócił oczami. " _Hasła wymyślane przez dyrektora są co najmniej śmieszne_ ", pomyślał. Pokonał zakręcone schody i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu. Usłyszał ciche, stłumione " _proszę_ " i nacisnął klamkę. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, natychmiast poczuł słodki aromat, który wypełniał pokój dyrektora, a wydobywał się z dużego glinianego kubka, który stał na jego biurku.  
\- Severusie... Karmelowej kawy? Jest wyborna.  
\- Och doprawdy, przecież nie wezwałeś mnie tutaj, abyśmy wypili razem kawę.  
\- Masz absolutną rację, chociaż może powinienem to robić z moimi nauczycielami, aby nie bali się rozmów ze mną.  
\- Ja się nie... - bronił się mężczyzna, ale Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, by go powstrzymać i wskazał mu miejsce przed sobą. Severus Snape ostrożnie usiadł na wskazanym fotelu i spojrzał przenikliwie na swojego pracodawcę.  
\- A więc chcesz rozmawiać o...  
\- Oczywiście o Harrym.  
\- O Harrym - powtórzył mężczyzna, aby zyskać na czasie. - Dumbledore, będę z tobą szczery. Nie podoba mi się sytuacja w której mnie postawiłeś.  
\- Jednak zgodziłeś się adoptować Harry'ego.  
\- Wymusiłeś na mnie zgodę. - Snape zerwał się z krzesła niebezpiecznie dysząc. Jego wybuch nie zdziwił dyrektora i ten zaczął go uspokajać:  
\- Severusie, nerwy są tu niewskazane, proszę usiądź i przejdźmy do szczegółów.  
\- Zawsze masz wobec ludzi jakiś interes - burknął nauczyciel eliksirów.  
\- To nie kwestia interesów, łączę potrzeby z możliwościami różnych ludzi, pomagając im.  
\- Umiesz wszystko bardzo ładnie ubrać w słowa, Albusie.  
W gabinecie zapadło milczenie i Dumbledore oceniał, czy może przejść już do konkretów, czy wzburzenie jego gościa już minęło. Snape zdawał się skupić na słowach, które przed chwilą padły. Na jego twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje, jakby oczyszczał swój umysł.  
\- Więc powiedz mi Severusie, jak radzisz sobie z rolą nauczyciela i ojca jednocześnie?  
To zdanie ponownie wzburzyło mężczyznę.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jestem tylko opiekunem, a jego ojciec przewraca się teraz w grobie. - Wykrzywił twarz, jakby przypomniał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. - Och, Dumbledore! Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że to była pochopna decyzja. Mogłeś poprosić któregokolwiek nauczyciela. Ba! Mogłeś go sam adoptować! Ale uparłeś się na mnie... - Mężczyzna umilkł i odwrócił twarz. Niezręczna cisza gęstniała w powietrzu. Mistrz Eliksirów nie wierzył, że dał się na to wszystko namówić. On, największy wróg Jamesa Potter, ojcem jego syna. W jak fatalnej sytuacji nie znajdowałby się ten chłopak, nie powinno mieć to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. A przynajmniej tak uważał.  
\- Severusie, powierzyłem opiekę nad Harrym tobie nie ze względu na twoje urazy wobec jego zmarłego ojca, ale przez wzgląd na uczucie, jakim darzyłeś jego matkę. Myślałem, że jesteś tego świadom. Pamiętaj, że jeżeli ofiara Lily ma chronić chłopca, to musi on znajdować się przy członku rodziny Lily poprzez więzi krwi.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś Dumbledore, ale ja nie jestem członkiem rodziny Lily. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego więc to ja musiałem podjąć się tej adopcji.  
\- To bardzo interesujące, dlaczego tak się stało.  
\- Na Merlina, Albusie, powiedz mi wreszcie o co tutaj chodzi. Ja nie uciekam zdawkowo od odpowiedzi i nie ignoruję twoich próśb o najdziwniejsze mikstury. Dlaczego ochrona Harry'ego nadal działa?  
\- Przez wzgląd na uczucie...  
\- Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że to uczucie, którym _darzyłem_ Lily, to czas przeszły - przerwał mu surowo Snape.  
\- Dochodzimy do sedna. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy kilka dni temu, gdy przyprowadziłem chłopca do Hogwartu z pustego już domu na Privet Drive nie przyznałeś mi, że nadal ją kochasz.  
\- Ja... Nie... Albusie, posuwasz się za daleko. - Snape oponował, ale na jego twarzy po razu pierwszy od wejścia pojawiły się emocje. Nauczyciel nie spodziewał się, że dyrektorowi udało się odkryć, że uczucie, które nosił kiedyś w sercu, nadal jest żywe, że nosi je nadal, tylko ukryte głębiej.  
\- Severusie, to rzecz ludzka kochać. Nie musisz ukrywać przede mną, że ją kochasz. Śmiem twierdzić, że nikt oprócz mnie o tym nie wie. Mam też nadzieję, że ty nadal darzysz mnie swoim zaufaniem, więc nie obawiaj się.  
\- Jak to się ma do dziecka?  
\- Okazuje się, że tak długo jak kochasz Lily, jesteś tarczą ochronną dla niego. Twoja miłość do kobiety, która przez swoją miłość poświęciła swoje życie, by chronić syna, okazuje się silnym bodźcem do podtrzymania jej ofiary. Myślę też, że opiera się to na poczuciu winy za błąd, który popełniłeś w przeszłości... Ale to jest już tylko mój domysł, nie rozprawiajmy o nim. Czy Harry pytał o wujostwo?  
\- Tak, pytał kiedy wróci do _domu_. Naprawdę trzymano go tam w komórce pod schodami? To prawda, co opowiada? Czy to tylko skłonność do naginania rzeczywistości odziedziczona po ojcu?  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy zapomni kiedyś o zadrach z przeszłości.  
\- To prawda. Niemniej jednak musiał trafić do Petunii, gdyż była siostrą jego matki. Powiedziałeś mu co się z nimi stało?  
\- Powiedziałem, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.  
Albus zaśmiał się i natychmiast się zmieszał wiedząc, że to nieodpowiednia chwila na żarty.  
\- Doprawdy, więc nakarmiłeś go kłamstwem, które sami wymyślili, by wyjaśnić co się stało z jego rodzicami? Myślałem, że brzydzisz się takimi zagrywkami. - Pokręcił głową z udawanym niedowierzaniem i zacmokał.  
\- Przecież nie wiem jeszcze jak zginęli. Trzymasz przede mną tyle tajemnic i dziwisz się, że muszę improwizować. - Nagle doznał olśnienia. - Chłopiec myśli, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. Nie mogłem wyjaśnić mu przyczyn śmierci Dursleyów, ponieważ w chwili, gdy go zabierałem, nie byłem do końca pewien, co się wydarzyło. Teraz, z informacji które otrzymałem od Kingsley'a wiem, że można to uznać za wypadek samochodowy. O ile oczywiście jest się mugolem. Jedno, co musisz wiedzieć o Vernonie Dursleyu to to, że musiał mieć wszystko co najlepsze. I wyjątkiem nie był jego mugolski środek transportu. A dziwnym trafem ten samo... samochód odmówił mu posłuszeństwa przy hamowaniu zaledwie kilka dni po zakupie i niestety ich podróż skończyła się tragicznie. Nie będę wchodzić w szczegóły. Tą sprawą zajmują się aurorzy. Ja chciałem zatroszczyć się przede wszystkim o Harry'ego.  
\- Rozumiem - powiedział zdawkowo Snape. - Nadal jednak nie podoba mi się, że mną manipulujesz. Nie obiecuję ci, że będę dobrym opiekunem dla niego, ale postaram się. Jak już ustaliliśmy, całą moją miłość przelałem na jego matkę. Czy mogę wrócić do siebie? Madame Pomfrey powinna wrócić już do skrzydła szpitalnego, a ja chciałbym, by Potter położył się już do łóżka.  
\- Przemawiasz jak odpowiedzialny ojciec. - Dyrektor wyłapał jego łypiący wzrok. - Dziękuję za rozmowę, Severusie. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc dyrektorze.  
Snape wstał i bez zwłoki wyszedł z gabinetu. Cała drogę do lochów myślał intensywnie nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Kiedy cztery dni temu po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności, na których szybkość na pewno miała wpływ sakiewka pełna złota ze skarbca Dumbledore'a, przyprowadził mu do komnat Harry'ego, nauczyciel nie wiedział, co ma robić. Następnego dnia w niedzielę nie miał zajęć z uczniami, więc poświęcił cały dzień, aby poznać swojego nowego lokatora. Młody Potter był bystrym, choć nieco skrytym dzieckiem. Bardzo spokojnie przyjął fakt, że jest czarodziejem (tu Snape miał wątpliwość, czy w ogóle go zrozumiał) i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się wszystkim magicznym przedmiotom, które znajdowały się w jego komnatach. Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że już kiedyś widział ten wzrok. Nie miał wątpliwości, że tak samo patrzyła na niego Lily, kiedy 19 lat temu opowiadał jej o czarodziejskim świecie i Hogwarcie.


	2. Akt I - część druga

_W tej części fabuła zgodna z kanonem opisana własnymi słowami. **  
**_

* * *

 **Akt I**  
Część druga

 _31 października 1981_  
Wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna szedł długim korytarzem, by zatrzymać się przed pomnikiem chimery. Stwór rzucił na niego okiem i powiedział łagodnie:  
\- Podaj hasło.  
Mężczyzna pokręcił nerwowo głową i odrzekł:  
\- Lukrecjowe pałeczki. - Posąg nie poruszył się. - Niech to szlag! Lukrecjowe cukierki. Lukrecjowa fantazja, lukrecjowa ambrozja. Lukrecjowe dropsy. Do diabła! Lukrecjowe różdżki?  
Na te słowa chimera odsunęła się i jego oczom ukazały się okrężne schody. Bez zbędnej zwłoki ruszył i pokonując po dwa, trzy stopnie na raz stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie zważając na godzinę, zapukał energicznie do drzwi.  
\- Dumbeldore otwieraj! Natychmiast otwórz mi drz... - urwał, bo drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich starzec odziany we wrzosowy szlafrok.  
\- Doprawdy Severusie, o tej porze... - zacmokał i utkwił w nim spojrzenie.  
\- Lily nie żyje! Czarny Pan przybył dziś w nocy i zabił ją, ją i Pottera! - Na twarzy Snape'a malował się głęboki ból, którego nie umiał ukryć w tej chwili. - Wytłumacz mi jak to się stało, że ona nie żyje! Przyznałem ci, że popełniłem błąd zdradzając Czarnemu Panu przepowiednię i obiecałeś mi, że ją ochronisz, a ona dzisiaj umarła. - Snape zaniósł się cichym łkaniem. Dumbledore wykorzystał fakt, że przestał mówić i z grobową minią wyczarował patronusa - mieniącego się feniksa, który natychmiast wyleciał przez górne okno pokoju.  
\- Severusie, proszę usiądź. - Poczekał aż mężczyzna zajmie miejsce. - Ja wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Potterowie nie ustanowili mnie swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Ani mnie, ani Syriusza Blacka.  
\- Więc kogo? - zapytał nieprzytomnie mężczyzna.  
\- Wybrali Petera Pettigrew.  
\- Słucham?! - Teraz Severus otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa. - Więc to on ich wydał? Ten mały plugawy...  
\- Domyślam się teraz, że Peter czekał tylko na moment, gdy zaklęcie zwiąże go z tajemnicą Potterów by udać się prosto do Voldemorta.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Twoja ochrona zawiodła.  
\- Severusie, oni powierzyli swoje życie nieodpowiedniemu człowiekowi, nic już na to nie poradzę.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić? Jak śmiesz?! Ja... ja kocham Lily. Ona była całym moim życiem. Nawet gdy wyszła za tego Pottera. Ja nadal ją kocham, rozumiesz? Obiecałeś mi, że nic jej się nie stanie, że ją ochronisz przed Czarnym Panem. Odebrano mi tej nocy ostatnią iskrę nadziei - ostatnie zdanie Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzyczał i natychmiast opadł na krzesło. Dyrektor przyjrzał mu się i zobaczył człowieka zmęczonego życiem, z którego uleciały resztki sił. Severus Snape wyglądał w tym momencie, jakby sam za chwilę miał odejść z tego świata.  
\- A jej syn, Harry? - Albus zwrócił się ponownie ku mężczyźnie.  
\- On przeżył - odpowiedział zdawkowo Snape.  
\- Severusie! Powinieneś mi powiedzieć o tym od razu. - Popatrzył na niego gniewnie, ale zmienił wyraz twarzy, gdy spojrzał na niego. - Oczywiście rozumiem Twój żal, ale chłopiec potrzebuje opieki.  
Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do kominka. Nabrał garść proszku Fiuu, wrzucił w kominek i nachylił się wkładając głowę w płomienie. Nie minęły dwie minuty i był z powrotem w gabinecie.  
\- Posłałem Hagrida - wyjaśnił, mimo że Severus nie zapytał. - Udał się właśnie do Doliny Godryka, aby zabrać stamtąd chłopca. To oznacza, że Voldemort...  
\- Nie żyje - dokończył za niego Snape. Widać, że było z nim już trochę lepiej, ale nadal był śmiertelnie blady. Dumbledore wyczarował kolejnego patronusa, który zniknął w ciemności jeszcze szybciej niż poprzedni.  
\- Ale on wróci. Kiedyś wróci i chłopak będzie wtedy w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Musimy się o niego zatroszczyć. - W tej chwili do gabinetu wleciał patronus przypominający rysia i zajął uwagę Dumbledore'a, który odbierał przekazaną wiadomość. - Ach tak, tak - ponownie zacmokał.

Snape zdawał się ignorować jego słowa. Wpatrywał się w feniksa, stojącego na swojej żerdzi, który czyścił dziobem swoje pióra. Po chwili zamknął powieki i zatracił się w swoich myślach. Przed oczami przelatywały mu wspomnienia: on i Lily na placu zabawy przy _Spinner's End_ , Lily bujająca się na huśtawce, on i Lily w pociągu do Hogwartu, uśmiechająca się szeroko Lily, Lily na zajęciach eliksirów siedząca z nim w ławce, Lily, _Lily_... Poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu, wiedząc doskonale, że gorycz, która je teraz wypełnia, już nigdy nie zniknie. Lily, miłość jego życia odeszła na zawsze. Już nigdy nie zobaczy jej uśmiechu, jej pięknych, najpiękniejszych dla niego zielonych oczu i falujących kasztanowych włosów. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś mu wyrwał serce z piersi. Tak bardzo dziś żałował dnia, kiedy pozwolił sobie wyryć na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Przeklinał chwilę, w której zapragnął zostać Śmierciożercą. " _Byłem takim głupcem_ ", pomyślał, a po jego twarzy pociekły kolejne gorzkie łzy. Czuł bezsilność, wielką, obezwładniającą bezsilność, gdyż wiedział, że nic nie przywróci jej życia.  
\- Severusie - słowa starca wydarły go z letargu - wiem, że ją kochałeś. Dlatego potrzebna mi jest teraz twoja pomoc. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Zaręczę za ciebie przed Wizengamotem i zostaniesz oczyszczony z zarzutów śmierciożerstwa. Musisz mi za to przyrzec, że będziesz chronił Harry'ego. Będziesz go chronił zawsze. Ofiara Lily nie może pójść na marne.  
Snape pomimo otępienia wiedział, że dyrektor proponuje mu magiczny kontrakt. Oczywiście zamierzał się zgodzić, kochał Lily, ale wiedział jedno i zamierzał to powiedzieć głośno.  
\- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Nikt. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że ją kocham i że chronię syna Jamesa Pottera.  
\- Więc mam ukryć przed światem to, co będzie w tobie najlepsze? - upewnił się Dumbledore.  
\- Nikt.  
\- Dobrze. - Podali sobie ręce. - Idź do swoich komnat i zażyj odpoczynku Severusie. Dobranoc.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął tylko głową i odwrócił się ku drzwiom, ale zatoczył się na stolik. Albus podszedł do niego i chwycił go pod rękę. Rzucił garść proszku Fiuu w kominek, mruknął "gabinet w lochach" i wszedł w płomienie, prowadząc nauczyciela. Będąc w jego komnacie pozostawił go na łóżku i odszedł. Dyrektorowi wydawało się, że natychmiast zasnął, ale kiedy wyszedł, Snape wyciągnął drżącą ręką z szafki nocnej ruchome zdjęcie. Na fotografii pojawiła się kobieta trzymająca w rękach małego, zaledwie kilkumiesięcznego chłopca. Uśmiechała się do niego i całowała dziecko w czółko. Pod zdjęciem widniał podpis:  
 _Lily & Harry, 30.01.1981_  
" _Chłopiec ma jej oczy_ " uświadomił sobie i załkał w poduszkę.  
\- Lily wybacz mi, że cię zawiodłem - powtarzał to zdanie jak mantrę zanim zasnął.


	3. Akt I - część trzecia

_Ostatnia część pierwszego aktu opowiadania._

* * *

 **Akt I**  
Część trzecia

 _31 października 1989_

Uczta halloweenowa miała się rozpocząć już za kilka chwil. Wielka Sala prezentowała się fantastycznie w blasku tysięcy żółtych świec. Na stołach domów stały wielkie dymiące dynie prezentujące rozmaite - przezabawne lub straszące miny i Severus dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Filiusa po raz kolejny poniosła fantazja. " _Doprawdy... I pomyśleć, że wszystko tylko po to, żeby zaimponować pierwszorocznym_ ", pomyślał zdegustowany. Doskonale pamiętał swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie i tak się złożyło, że Flitwick był pierwszym nauczycielem, którego poznał, gdyż prowadził ich pierwsze zajęcia. Siedział wtedy w ławce z Lily. Odepchnął tą myśl jak najszybciej, bo natychmiast przypomniał sobie jak zaledwie dwa miesiące później właśnie w czasie Nocy Duchów miał niebywałą nieprzyjemność obserwowania swojej przyjaciółki wesoło paplającej z Jamesem Potterem przy stole Gryffindoru. Bariery Domów nie był w stanie przeskoczyć. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który siedział obok niego i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się małej dyni, z której otworów wylatywała czerwona para. Chłopiec próbował ją złapać i Snape był pewien, że za chwilę strąci swój puchar z sokiem dyniowym, więc intensywniej utkwił w nim swój wzrok pełen dezaprobaty. Harry natychmiast to wyczuł i przestał się bawić. Przy nowym opiekunie, jakim był profesor Snape, bardzo szybko nauczył się, że o ile będzie grzeczny i będzie słuchał poleceń to nie spotka go nic złego. Nikt nie zamknie go w komórce pod schodami ani nie zabroni mu jedzenia. Mistrz Eliksirów był szczerze zdumiony, kiedy wysłuchał tego, jak mugole traktowali małego w domu na Privet Drive i z wrażenia zbił swój ulubiony puchar. Oczywiście wiedział, że mugole nie mają za grosz szacunku do czarodziei, ale nie sądził, że Petunia okaże się być zupełnie bez serca wobec swojego siostrzeńca.  
Dumbledore powstał i na sali zapadła cisza. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku niemu i uczniowie w skupieniu oczekiwali wzniosłych słów, ale Severus wiedział, że Albus nie przepuści okazji do pożartowania.  
\- Moi drodzy, więksi i mali, mili i cali. Dopóki możecie, to wsuwajcie. Smacznego! - zawołał i wystrzelił różdżką pomarańczowe iskry, które rozleciały się po Wielkiej Sali wywołując pisk i najmniejszych. Harry o mało nie spadł z krzesła.  
\- Potter, natychmiast usiądź - wycedził Snape i zauważył, że niestety jego słowa nie umknęły Minerwie. Nauczycielka zmarszczyła brwi i skierowała swoje spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który sięgał właśnie po gofry z dyniową konfiturą.  
\- Severusie, jestem pewna, że Harry jest po prostu oszołomiony tym co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Jest tutaj zaledwie miesiąc.  
\- Dziękuję Minerwo, jestem świadom tego jak długo opiekuję się chłopcem, ale pozwól, że to ja zadecyduję o metodach wychowania.  
\- Nie bądź taki poważny. Przecież wiesz, że każdemu z nas bliskie jest dobro Harry'ego. Och naprawdę, jest taki podobny do Jamesa... - urwała widząc złość na twarzy Snape'a. No tak, przypominanie mu, że dziecko, którym się opiekuje jest podobne do jego największego wroga nie było zbyt rozsądne. McGonagall obróciła się w stronę Dumbledore'a i zaczęła rozprawiać na temat zniszczeń, które dzisiejszego poranka wyrządził w jej klasie Irytek.  
Severus zwrócił się ponownie ku chłopcu i po raz kolejny przeklął w duchu dzień, w którym zgodził się na przygarnięcie Pottera. Dzieciak miał aktualnie na twarzy dyniowe smugi sięgające czoła. Snape nie wierzył, że taki efekt da się osiągnąć _po prostu jedząc_. Rozejrzał się niepewnie, sięgnął po swoją serwetę (ta należąca do Harry'ego była pełna okruchów) i szybko wytarł mu buzię. Harry cicho podziękował i zamaszystym ruchem sięgnął po swój puchar. To była zaledwie sekunda i jego zawartość znalazła się na szacie jego opiekuna. Przy stole prezydialnym zapanowała cisza i wszyscy nauczyciele utkwili wzrok w nauczycielu eliksirów, ale ten jednym machnięciem różdżki doprowadził szatę oraz stół wokół Pottera do porządku i wrócił w milczeniu do swojego ananasowego puddingu. Chyba nikt nie uwierzył w spokój Snape'a, ale Minerwa i Filius, którzy siedzieli najbliżej nadal przecierali oczy ze zdziwienia jeszcze przez kilka minut. Tak dziwnej Nocy Duchów nie przeżyli od dawna. Mistrz Eliksirów nie odzywał się już więcej i nie do końca wiedzieli, czy to kwestia tego, że Harry nie sprawiał już żadnych kłopotów, czy po prostu ktoś go podmienił. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Snape w głębi duszy był wściekły. Jego wściekłość można było zmierzyć, a ta miara wynosiła tyle ile najgłębszy tunel w podziemiach Gringotta. Nie rozumiał, jak dziecko może absorbować sobą tyle uwagi. Jak może sprawiać tyle kłopotów. To fakt, że przez ten miesiąc nauczył się _jakoś_ z nim funkcjonować w swoich lochach nie oznaczał, że już nic go nie zdziwi. Pierwsze dni były bez wątpienia najgorsze, bo chłopak o wszystko go pytał. Kiedy dowiedział się, że będzie spędzał dni pod opieką skrzata domowego, a później rzeczony skrzat - Norby - deportował się przed nim, ze strachu o mało co się nie zesikał. Ten widok wydawał się bardzo zabawny Snape'owi, dopóki nie zrozumiał, że to jego własny dywan by na tym ucierpiał. Z cierpliwością tłumaczył Potterowi, że skrzat będzie go pilnował, aby nic mu się nie stało i w razie potrzeby zamówi dla niego posiłek. Okazało się, że szok dziecka szybko zmienił się w wielką radość i kiedy nauczyciel wracał po zajęciach miał wrażenie, że Norby słaniał się na nogach. Dopóki jednak nie odnotowywał strat w swoich pomieszczeniach był z takiego rozwiązania zadowolony. Młody czarodziej wykazał także oznaki dojrzewania magicznego. Zdarzały mu się sytuacje, w których nadymał ze zdenerwowania przypadkowe przedmioty, ale Snape nie miał okazji być tego świadkiem - przy nim Harry był niezwykle opanowany. Norby był jednak zobowiązany do złożenia raportu z każdego dnia spędzonego z chłopcem, przy czym miał pojawiać się w komnatach Snape'a dopiero po zaśnięciu chłopca. Młody Potter miał dopiero 9 lat i jego opiekun zdawał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory jego magia była tłumiona przez środowisko, w którym dorastał. Co oznaczało nie mniej, nie więcej niż to, że magia chłopca dopiero raczkuje.

Tego wieczoru po powrocie do lochów Harry zdawał się być bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle. Z lękiem zerkał na Snape'a, jakby obawiał się, że jego opiekun będzie chciał go ukarać za wypadek z pucharem. Severus westchnął. Zwykle miał do czynienia z dziećmi, które mimo że dokazywały równie często co Potter, to jednak nigdy nie zdawały sobie sprawy z możliwych konsekwencji. Tym różnił się jego podopieczny i Mistrz Eliksirów chyba jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. Za kilka dni miał stawić się w Departamencie Magicznych Adopcji, aby dopełnić wszystkich formalności. O ile nie miał już nic przeciwko przygarnięciu chłopca (przynajmniej wewnętrznie) to wciąż rozmyślał, czy chłopiec powinien nosić jego nazwisko. Przy czym, czy tego chciał czy nie, najbardziej za przekazaniem młodemu Potterowi swojego nazwiska przemawiał fakt, że wtedy syn Lily nosiłby jego nazwisko. _Syn Lily_ stałby się _jego synem_. To powodowało w nim iskrę triumfu nad znienawidzonym Jamesem. " _Widzisz głupcze, stanę się ojcem twojego syna_ ", rozmyślał rozkoszując się Ognistą Whisky. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy wymawiał nową godność syna - _Harry James Snape_ \- to czuł, że coś nie gra. Zmieszał się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że pomyślał o Harrym jako o swoim synu.  
" _Harry Severus Snape_... Tak brzmi wyjątkowo dumnie", pomyślał i usnął w swoim ulubionym fotelu.


	4. Akt II - część pierwsza

_Początek drugiego aktu o wspomnieniach Snape'a._

* * *

 **Akt II**  
Część pierwsza

 _1 listopada 1981_

Wysoki mężczyzna odziany w ciemne powłóczyste szaty zjawił się znikąd na obrzeżach hrabstwa Wiltshire. Gdyby nie cichy trzask, który towarzyszył aportacji nikt nie zorientowałby się, że się pojawił. Jednak zaklęcia ochronne rzucone przez właściciela pobliskiego dworu dały już znać o jego obecności. Magia ochronna tego miejsca wibrowała teraz w powietrzu z niezwykłą intensywnością. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się podejrzliwie i z pewnością ruszył przed siebie. Jedyna droga w okolicy prowadziła do wielkiej posesji otoczonej wysokim ozdobnym murem od którego aż biła magia. Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się przed bramą i wyciągnął różdżkę. Zanim zdążył rzucić jakąkolwiek inkantację zza krat usłyszał znajomy, choć zimny głos:  
\- Witaj Severusie w moich skromnych progach.  
Gość uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiele można było powiedzieć o dworze Malfoyów, ale na pewno nie był skromny. Brama, która powinna głośno zazgrzytać przy otwieraniu wpuściła mężczyznę z gracją i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Snape nie mógł się odpędzić od myśli, że dawno nie czuł wokół siebie tyle magii. Lucjusz Malfoy bardzo chciał zabezpieczyć swoją rodzinę i robił to z wyjątkową wytwornością. Mężczyźni przytaknęli sobie i ruszyli razem w stronę dworku. Mimo późnej pory białe pawie nadal spacerowały dumnie po ogrodzie. Drzwi domu otworzyły się ze znaną już Snape'owi gracją i powitał go znajomy przepych wnętrz. Lucjusz zaprosił go gestem do salonu. Mężczyźni zajęli miejsca przy stole na przeciwko siebie. Dopiero w świetle świec pan domu zauważył, że to co brał za strach u swojego gościa było raczej głębokim żalem. "Dlaczego u licha Severus smuci się po upadku Czarnego Pana?" zastanawiał się w myślach. On sam tylko obawiał się nadchodzących przesłuchań, ale był pewien, że kilka sakiewek złota rozwiąże ten problem. Ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. W jego ciemnych oczach jawiła się złowroga pustka.  
\- Jak myślisz, co się z nim stało? - spytał, a oboje wiedzieli o kim mowa. - Myślisz, że nie żyje?  
\- Nie można tego wykluczyć - odpowiedział powoli Snape. Lucjusz cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Uniósł prawą rękę i pstryknął palcami. W pomieszczeniu natychmiast pojawił się skrzat domowy.  
\- Pan mnie wzywał - wymamrotał. Było jasne, że służba tego domu nie miała lekko.  
\- Podaj nam najlepsze wino z moich piwnic - polecił Malfoy - i na Merlina, miej więcej klasy łazęgo.  
\- O-o-oczywiście - zająknął się skrzat i zniknął. W stosunkowo szybkim czasie szmaragdowe kielichy napełnione szkarłatnym winem pojawiły się na stole.  
\- Yaxley wyrzekł się Czarnego Pana. Dziś rano spotkałem go w Departamencie Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Wychodził z sali przesłuchań. Był dość zadowolony. Zgadnij kto na niego czekał? - Severus milczał, więc kontynuował. - Avery. Wyglądał na zmieszanego kiedy mnie zobaczył.  
\- Kto jeszcze uniknął Azkabanu?  
\- Carrowie. Mam wrażenie, że oboje od razu zwrócili się do Biura Aurorów.  
\- A ty?  
\- Siła złota nadal jest nie do zdarcia. Pociągnąłem sznurki tam gdzie trzeba. Nie z dobroci serca poradziłam Nottowi i Goyle'owi, żeby zrobili to samo.  
\- Chodzą pogłoski, że kogoś złapali.  
\- Bella i Rudolf zostali wyprowadzeni dziś rano ze swojej posiadłości.  
\- Powinno mi być przykro?  
\- To ich wybór. Mogli zrobić to samo co ja. Bella podczas ujęcia wykrzykiwała, że Czarny Pan wynagrodzi ją najhojniej. Rudolf po prostu poddał się jej decyzji. Nigdy nie był zbyt charyzmatyczny.  
\- Dumbledore powiedział mi, że pojmali też Dołohowa i Croucha Juniora.  
Zapadła cisza. Mistrz Eliksirów zbyt intensywnie przyglądał się swojemu kielichowi.  
\- Więc w ten sposób oczyścisz się z zarzutów. Dumby uratuje cię przed Azkabanem. Jeśli tak, to nie wierzysz w powrót Czarnego Pana.  
\- Albus twierdzi, że on wróci.  
\- Teraz słuchasz tego obrońcy szlam? - zapytał nie kryjąc niechęci.  
\- Nie możesz powiedzieć jednak, że nie jest potęgą. Jeżeli ktoś się go obawiał, to właśnie Czarny Pan.  
\- Przystajesz do jego wroga. Gdy wróci, nie spodoba mu się to.  
\- On zabił Lily - te słowa wypowiedziane przez Snape'a zaszokowały Lucjusz. To nie było zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.  
\- Była żoną Pottera. - Zamyślił się. - I matką tego chłopca.  
\- Jej syn był w wieku Draco. Gdyby nie ten Potter...  
\- Severusie, znamy się od czasów szkolnych. Przyjaźnimy się od kilku lat. Jesteś być może moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, więc nie zawaham się tego powiedzieć. Nie powinieneś rozpamiętywać jej śmierci. Nie utrzymywaliście kontaktu od bardzo dawna. W twoim życiu były już inne kobiety. - Snape milczał i Malfoy czuł, że jego słowa nie przemawiały do niego. - Wydaje mi się, że nie masz powodu by się tym przejmować.  
\- A ja sądzę, że mam powód by uważać, że jej śmierć... - urwał, gdyż drzwi bawialni otworzyły się i do salonu wpadł Dracon. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy kolanach ojca. Za chwilę w drzwiach pojawiła się Narcyza. Rzuciła okiem na siedzących mężczyzn i złapała karcący wzrok męża. Zrozumiała, że Draco przeszkodził im w trakcie ważnej rozmowy. Snape wstał od stołu by ją przywitać.  
\- Witaj Narcyzo - skinął jej głową. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry. - Przez twarz kobiety przebiegł cień smutku.  
\- Severusie, sama jest sobie winna. Służba Czarnemu Panu zawsze wiązała się z ryzykiem. W przeciwieństwie do niej mam odpowiedzialnego męża, która zadbał o nasze bezpieczeństwo. - Jej wzrok spoczął na synku, który wdrapał się na kolana ojca. - Przepraszam, że wam przerwaliśmy. Draco chciał powiedzieć wam dobranoc.  
\- Nie szkodzi. I tak powinienem już wracać. W poniedziałki prowadzę najwięcej zajęć, muszę się przygotować. - Spojrzał na małego Malfoya. - Czas szybko mija. Nie zauważycie nawet kiedy Draco pojedzie do Hogwartu. Chciałbym wtedy tam być.  
Malfoyowie wymienili spojrzenia. Narcyza zabrała dziecko i pożegnała Severusa. Lucjusz odprowadził go do drzwi, cały czas myśląc czego nie zdążył się dowiedzieć.  
\- Pozwolisz, że teleportuję się stąd?  
\- Oczywiście - wyciągnął różdżkę i krótko machnął.  
\- Do zobaczenia Lucjuszu.  
\- Do zobaczenia niebawem.  
Snape zniknął. Malfoy ponownie zabezpieczył przedsionek i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Musiał przemyśleć kilka spraw.

Severus Snape deportował się miękko za Gospodą pod Świńskim Łbem. Szedł szybkim tempem, jakby chciał odrzucić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Okłamał przyjaciela. Jego słowa brzmiały do teraz w jego głowie. "Nie utrzymywaliście kontaktu od bardzo dawna." Snape nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że wymieniał sowy z Lily częściej niż powinien. Nie był pewny, czy Potter o tym wiedział. "W twoim życiu były już inne kobiety." - nie było. Oszukiwał go opowiadając mu o nowo poznanych przyjaciółkach. Nie miał nikogo poza nią. Nigdy się z nikim nie spotkał. Nie umiał się związać. Nie chciał. Kochał tylko Lily. Wiedział jednak, że jego miłość byłaby wyśmiana. To właśnie z tego powodu ją ukrywał.  
Nie zauważył nawet kiedy dotarł do swoich komnat w lochach. Od chwili, gdy dowiedział się o jej śmierci czuł się jak sparaliżowany. Robił wszystko machinalnie. Dzisiejszego ranka ustalił z dyrektorem, że w tym tygodniu nie będzie prowadził zajęć. Zmęczony usiadł w fotelu. Potrzebował odpoczynku. Potrzebował pogodzić się ze stratą. A najbardziej potrzebował teraz Ognistej Whisky.


	5. Akt II - część druga

_Kolejny część opowiadania o nieprawdopodobnej historii Severusa Snape'a._

* * *

 **Akt II** **  
**

Część druga

 _14 listopada 1989_

Severus Snape nieruchomo leżał na swoim łożu. Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedłby teraz do jego sypialni pomyślałby, że śpi, choć byłaby to najbardziej niedorzeczna rzecz jaka przydarzyła się w jego życiu - _ktokolwiek wchodzący do jego sypialni_. Miał lekko przymknięte oczy, a jego powieki niepokojąco drgały. Wyglądał na człowieka udręczonego smutnym, wręcz niepokojąco złym snem. A jednak nie spał, a jego myśli błądzące po umyśle szaleńczo powodowały, że czuł się wycieńczony. I jeszcze nie mógł tej nocy zasnąć. Wydawało się, że czuwał całą noc. Ale właściwie, z jakiego powodu?

Poprzedniego dnia z samego rana udał się z Albusem Dumbledore'em do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie był umówiony na spotkanie z Amelią Bones. Pełniła stanowisko Dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i Snape był nawet zdziwiony, że to właśnie ona przeprowadza proces adopcyjny. Był przekonany, że do _takich_ spraw są zatrudniani w Ministerstwie przeszkoleni magowie, ale później zdał sobie sprawę, że wybór Amelii na świadka ze strony urzędu nie był przypadkowy. Albus miał z nią świetny kontakt już w czasach jej nauki w Hogwarcie, więc wykorzystał ten fakt. Ponieważ Amelia odwiedziła go kilka dni wcześniej i przeprowadziła ostatnią rozmowę z Harrym, Severus nie musiał zabierać go do Wydziału Ochrony Rodziny i Magicznych Adopcji. Nie myślał o tym czy to dobrze, czy źle. W tamtej chwili było mu to obojętne. Chciał mieć formalności za sobą, bo nic nowego nie wnosiły. Minęło już półtorej miesiąca podczas którego w jego lochach trzy razy pojawiała się Amelia. Pierwszy raz kilka dni po tym, jak Harry trafił do Hogwartu. Nie wiedział kto był bardziej skołowany - on czy ona. Chyba nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić Severusa w roli _ojca_. Nie winił jej za to, bo sam prędzej posmarowałby się ropą z czyrakobulwy niż adoptował tego chłopca, ale jak widać Dumbledore potrafi czyni cuda. Kolejna wizyta po około trzech tygodniach sprowadziła do jego progu Amelię oraz magomedyka. Miał on zbadać stan Harry'ego i ocenić na tej podstawie, czy Snape dobrze nim się opiekuje. Mistrz Eliksirów z ironicznym uśmiechem obserwował poczynania uzdrowiciela mierzącego chłopca i zadającego mu lawinę pytań. Mag wyglądał na człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chciał się do czegoś przyczepić i chyba z tego powodu zabrała go ze sobą Bones. Ponieważ jednak nic nie znalazł, podpisał magiczny protokół i wręczył go na ręce dyrektorki. Wtedy na jej twarzy namalował się wyraz ulgi i Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ona cały czas martwiła się, że on źle się nim opiekuje. Bądź co bądź gdy już się za coś zabrał, to robił to porządnie. Nie zamierzał w żadnym wypadku zaniedbywać chłopca. Kobieta serdecznie ich pożegnała i przypomniała, że następna wizyta odbędzie się za równe dwa tygodnie. Wtedy porozmawia sam na sam z Harrym, a po kilku dniach Snape otrzyma decyzję i zostanie zaproszony na podpisanie aktu. Do tej wizyty Severus czuł się swobodnie, więc uczucie oczekiwania, które się pojawiło w jego umyśle było niepokojące. Zastanawiał się co się w nim zmieniło, że nagle zaczął się przejmować tym, czy Harry z nim zostanie. Każdego ranka w jego głowie eksplodowało milion wątpliwości. _Czy będę dobrym opiekunem? Czy będę przez całe życie widział w nim Pottera? Czy musi mieć oczy Lily? Co Dumbledore sobie myślał umieszczając go u mnie? Może zwariował? A może ja zwariowałem?_

I ten poranek był właśnie taki sam. Severus uniósł się lekko i rozejrzał po pokoju. Na przeciwko łóżka na biurku leżał zwinięty pergamin. Przeciągnął się powolnie, nałożył na siebie szlafrok i podszedł do dokumentu*, aby ponownie go przeczytać.

 **Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów  
** **Wydział Ochrony Rodziny i Magicznych Adopcji**

 **AKT ADOPCYJNY**

Niniejszym zaświadcza się, że **_dnia 13.11.1989 roku_**

 ** _Harry James Potter urodzony dnia 31.07.1980 roku w Dolinie Godryka, syn Jamesa Pottera i Lily Potter (zd. Evans)_**

został adoptowany przez

 ** _Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a urodzonego dnia 9.01.1960 roku w Cokeworth, syna Tobiasza Snape'a i Eileen Snape (zd. Prince)_**.

Jednocześnie przyjmuje się, że wspomniany wcześniej

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

od tej pory znany będzie jako:

 _ **Harry Severus Snape**_.

Prawny opiekun dziecka rozporządza jego dotychczasowym majątkiem oraz decyduje o miejscu zamieszkania i dalszej edukacji. Spis majątkowy nieletniego został dołączony do dokumentacji adopcyjnej - pergamin potwierdzony przez goblina z Banku Gringotta - Gnora Pucołowatego.  
Adopcja wchodzi w życie z chwilą podpisu aktu.

Świadkowie adopcji:  
Świadek z urzędu: Amelia Susan Bones  
Świadek opiekuna: Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore.

Podpisy potwierdzające adopcję:  
Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
 _Amelia Susan Bones_  
 **Severus Snape**

Mężczyzna odłożył akt na biurko i skierował się do wąskiego, ale wysokiego regału. Wyciągnął stamtąd jasnozieloną kopertę. Ponownie usiadł na łóżku, żeby przeczytać raz jeszcze list znajdujący się w środku.

 _Swansea, 2.11.1989 r._

Szanowny Profesorze Snape,  
z ogromną radością informuję, iż Pańska próbka eliksiru leczniczego na smoczą ospę zdobyła najwyższą notę wśród stu czterdziestu zgłoszeń do naszego konkursu. Oznacza to oczywiście, że został Pan zaproszony do wstąpienia w szeregi Akademii Ziołolecznictwa. Szczegółowe informacje nt. proponowanego magicznego kontraktu znajdzie Pan na kolejnych stronach.  
Spodziewam się spotkać z Panem trzynastego listopada bieżącego roku o godz. 12:00 w Sali Kongresowej Akademii.  
Z największym szacunkiem,

Markus Blane  
Dyrektor Akademii Ziołolecznictwa

Severus nagłym ruchem zmiął list i schował pod poduszkę. " _Widzisz Dumbledore, zmarnowałem szansę swojego życia dla tego dzieciaka_ " zdążył pomyśleć i usłyszał pukanie. Oczywiście mógł się mylić, ale oddałby cała swoją kolekcję smoczych łusek za to, że za drzwiami stał jeden z jego ulubionych dyrektorów i wcale nie miał na myśli Blane'a. Ciaśniej zawinął szlafrok i przechodząc przez korytarz zerknął do komnaty Harry'ego by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. " _Robię się ckliwy_ " uprzytomnił sobie i wyszedł do salonu by otworzyć drzwi nagłemu gościowi.  
\- Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę Albusie? - zapytał go zamiast dzień dobry i wskazał mu miejsce na fotelu przy stoliku do kawy. Za chwilę pojawiły się tam dwie filiżanki parującego napoju.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że chcesz wyjechać do Walii, Severusie. - Starzec utkwił swoje spojrzenie w nauczycielu eliksirów. Ten zacmokał ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Doprawdy, nic ci nie umknie. Owszem, dostałem od nich propozycję. Mój eliksir na smoczą ospę zrobił furorę, skromnie mówiąc - zakończył z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem.  
\- A Harry? - dopytał się dość bojowo Dumbledore.  
\- Nie był moim synem, gdy zgłaszałem się do konkursu - Snape postanowił zagrać w tę grę z Albusem - ale teraz nim jest i oczywiście zabiorę go ze sobą.  
Albus nie odezwał się, gdy usłyszał jak Snape nazywa Harry'ego swoim synem. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna tak szybko zaakceptuje ojcostwo. Obserwował go każdego dnia i mógł przyznać, że faktycznie złagodniał, ale i tak stwarzał pozory groźnego nauczyciela. To było wyjątkowe. Chwilowo postanowił zmienić temat.  
\- Czy Harry pytał o wujostwo?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że wyparł ich z pamięci i wcale mu się nie dziwie - zerknął na swojego gościa sugestywnie.  
\- A o rodziców?  
\- Opowiadam mu o Lily, chociaż to dla mnie bolesne.  
\- A o Jamesie?  
\- Chyba nie jestem na to gotowy - burknął i sięgnął po filiżankę.  
\- To jego ojciec, Severusie.  
\- Więc kim ja jestem? - zadał to pytanie z taką siłą niewerbalną, że wylał kawę na dywan. Jedno machnięcie różdżki i było po wszystkim. Przy Harrym przypomniał sobie wszystkie zaklęcia czyszczące. Jednak poczuł się urażony. " _Tym oto jestem - marionetką w rękach starego szaleńca._ " Było to wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne i Snape miał ochotę wykrzyczeć w twarz Albusowi, że ani on, ani Harry nie są od niego zależni. Mają siebie. Spędzili razem półtora miesiąca i smutek po Lily zelżał. Dumbledore odstawił pustą filiżankę.  
\- Chłopiec wydaje się bardzo inteligentny.  
\- Szukasz w nim Jamesa? - odgryzł się z przekąsem Snape.  
\- Ty nigdy nie znajdziesz Severusie. Nigdy nie poznałeś jego zalet, prawda?  
\- Nigdy mi ich nie zaprezentował szczerze mówiąc.  
W salonie na chwilę zapadła cisza. Mężczyźni unikali swoich spojrzeń. Gospodarz wykorzystał ten moment by odesłać zastawę do kuchni. Dyrektor rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu skupiając się na wyjątkowo starym zegarze na kominku. Severus odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Jak powinien do mnie mówić?  
\- Wszystko zależy od ciebie, ale sugerowałbym by mówił " _tato_ ".  
\- Przecież nie jestem jego ojcem.  
\- Ale byłbyś nim, gdybyś nie zaufał Voldemortowi.  
Te słowa wywarły duże wrażenie na nim, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Nie powinienem mu ufać. On nie ma uczuć.  
\- Dobrze, że to już wiesz Severusie. - Pokiwał głową i podziękował za kawę. - Wracam do siebie. Zajrzyj do mnie po południu, chciałbym pokazać ci coś interesującego. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i wyszedł zanim uzyskał odpowiedź. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił zajrzeć do sypialni swojego syna zanim pójdzie się przebrać. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pogłaskał go po włosach.  
\- Chciałbym kiedyś powiedzieć, że twój ojciec był dzielnym czarodziejem - powiedział do chłopca, mimo że ten spał.

* * *

 _* Grafika aktu adopcyjnego: osoby zainteresowane zobaczeniem aktu adopcyjnego w formie graficznej proszone są o pm. Niestety nie mogę wstawić tu ani linka, ani obrazka._


	6. Akt II - część trzecia

_Z założenia kolejne rozdziały Momentów miały przeplatać ze sobą wydarzenia z przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Ten rozdział jest wyjątkowy pod tym względem, bo kontynuuję wydarzenia poprzedniej części by wrócić do przeszłości i przedstawić Wam dwa niezwykłe wspomnienia. Również wyjątkowo ten rozdział ma podtytuł._  
 _Miłej lektury!_

* * *

 **Akt II**  
część trzecia

\- Magiczny Testament Potterów -

 _14 listopada 1989_

Albus Dumbledore stał w swoim gabinecie przy niewielkim sekretarzyku stojącym za jego biurkiem. Szkarłatne obicie wewnątrz mebla kryło kilkaset fiolek migoczących w promieniach światła wpadającego przez okno. Dłoń, zmęczona życiem, wsunęła się w dolną półkę i wyciągnęła dwie fiolki związane purpurową wstążką. Podniósł je wysoko i spojrzał na nie, jakby chciał z tej perspektywy odczytać ich zawartość. Pokiwał tylko głową i odłożył je na biurko. Ponownie odwrócił się tyłem do biurka i podniósł pokrywę myślodsiewni. Fale w misie zamigotały, jakby chciały pokazać, że są gotowe na przyjęcie wspomnienia. Dyrektor ponownie skinął głową.  
Snape cicho zapukał i wszedł do okrągłego gabinetu. Ukłonił się lekko Albusowi i usiadł przed biurkiem. Starzec od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.  
\- Severusie, jestem ci winien wyjaśnienia. Wydaje mi się, że popełniłem błąd. To błąd starego głupca. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi zwłokę, ale nie wiedziałem co myśleć. - Złączył palce i zbliżył dłonie do twarzy. Mistrz Eliksirów nie rozumiał o co chodzi, ale poczuł, że ukryto przed nim coś ważnego.  
\- To, co chcę powiedzieć, najlepiej odda to wspomnienie. Właściwie to ono mówi wszystko. - Wybrał fiolkę, na której zawiłym pismem zapisano literę " _J_ ". Zbliżył się do myślodsiewni i wlał zawartość. Mgiełka zmieniła barwę na krwistoczerwoną.  
\- Proszę. - Dumbledore zaprosił go spojrzeniem do myślodsiewni.  
\- A ty? - Gość spojrzał zdziwiony. Zwykle razem oglądali wspomnienia.  
\- Zaczekam na górze.  
Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową i zbliżył się do rozlanego wspomnienia. Pochylił się i poczuł szarpnięcie.

 _Snape wylądował z powrotem w gabinecie dyrektora. Albus siedział za biurkiem odziany we wrzosowy szlafrok. Czytał mugolską gazetę i sięgnął właśnie po cytrynowego dropsa. Severus rozglądał się podejrzliwie po pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle na biurku profesora buchnął czerwony obłok dymu i pojawił się zwinięty pergamin. Starzec odłożył gazetę i wziął do ręki dokument. Snape chciał krzyknąć, aby tego nie dotykał, bo mógł być to czarnomagiczny przedmiot, ale ten głupiec nawet się nie zawahał. Jednak to, co zobaczył po chwili spowodowało, że wstrzymał oddech. Po rozwinięciu papieru uniosła się z niego zamglona postać o niedokładnych rysach, ale on poznałby ją zawsze. Z zapartym tchem wpatrywał się w widmo Jamesa Pottera. Minęło kilka sekund, które trwały niczym kilka godzin i usłyszał też jego głos.  
\- Ja, niżej podpisany, James Potter przekazuję wszystkie moje dobra i prawo do decyzji w sprawie mojego syna Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera w ręce mojej żony Lily Potter. Jednocześnie proszę, aby rejent tego testamentu przekazał, że w przypadku śmierci mojej żony wyżej wymienione prawa przekazuję, mojemu przyjacielowi i bratu z krwi Syriuszowi Blackowi III. Trzecie miejsce zajmuje Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, lecz gorąco liczę, że nigdy nie będzie potrzeby, aby pełnił obowiązek ochrony mojego syna. Zgodnie z moją wolą nikt inny nie może sprawować władzy rodzicielskiej nad moim jedynym synem._

Snape wrócił do teraźniejszości. Na jego twarzy malowała się obojętność. Dumbledore odchrząknął.  
\- Wiesz, czy różni się magiczny testament od mugolskiego?  
\- Jasne, że wiem Dumbledore. Magiczny testament jest niemożliwy do obejścia. - Gdy wypowiedział te słowa na głos serce w jego klatce piersiowej zaczęło walić. " _Więc Potter nie był taki głupi, jak mi się wydawało._ " Poczuł wściekłość. Przygarnął jego syna. Dał mu dach nad głową. A on, on... " _Zgodnie z moją wolą nikt inny nie może sprawować władzy rodzicielskiej nad moim jedynym synem._ " Uderzył pięścią w stół. Zapadał się w złości, która ogarniała cały jego umysł. Przywiązał się do chłopca. Chciał stworzyć dla niego rodzinę. Pokochał go...  
I nagle doznał olśnienia.  
\- Ty wiedziałeś! Ty głupi starcze! Wiedziałeś! Ten magiczny testament pojawił się u ciebie w chwili śmierci Pottera. On ustanowił cię swoim rejentem. Zanim wpadłem tu wtedy rozgoryczony ty już wiedziałeś o jego śmierci. A udawałeś, że nic nie wiesz! Byłeś taki spokojny, a ja nic nie zauważyłem. Dumbledore, zdradziłeś mnie po raz drugi, ale przyrzekam, że ostatni. - Wstał i wycelował różdżkę w jego serce. Na twarzy Albusa tlił się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Severusie, rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale chcę ci pokazać jeszcze jedno wspomnienie.  
\- Ono nic nie zmieni! Nikt poza Lily, Tobą i tym kundlem nie ma prawa opiekować się Harrym. Dlaczego igrasz z magią krwi Dumbledore? Jesteś szalony! Jesteś nienormalny! Sam mogłeś adoptować chłopca i powinieneś to zrobić, a skazałeś mnie na śmierć! - Severus ciężko oddychał.  
\- Pozwól mi przedstawić ci drugą... - nie skończył, gdyż Snape groźnie warknął.  
\- Natychmiast. Pośpiesz się, sprawdzę je a potem odchodzę stąd. Chociaż nie obchodzi mnie wcale co tam trzymasz.  
Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżką poprzednie wspomnienie, a drugą ręką wlał do myślodsiewni drugie. Myśl zawirowała i zabarwiła się na ogniście rudy kolor. Wzburzony nauczyciel bez wahania zanurzył się w tych płomieniach.

 _Ponownie wylądował w gabinecie Albusa. Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie. Po raz trzeci tego popołudnia stanął przed biurkiem dyrektora, lecz przez swój gniew nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego. Tym bardziej zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że znów pojawia się pergamin. "To dziwne" pomyślał i niemo krzyknął, gdy z rozwiniętego aktu wyłoniła się postać kobiety. Lily... Wtem usłyszał jej aksamitny głos, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Ja, niżej podpisana, Lily Potter oświadczam, że nieświadomie stałam się jedyną osobą decydującą o życiu mojego syna Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, a także jedyną spadkobierczynią jego majątku. W chwili mojej śmierci przekazuję wszystkie moje dobra mojemu synowi Harry'emu, a prawo do decyzji o jego życiu powierzam Severusowi Tobiaszowi Snape'owi, o ile nadal mnie darzy miłością. Jeśli jest inaczej moją wolą jest, aby rejent tego testamentu znalazł mu odpowiedni dom i pilnował, by nie stało się mu nic złego. _

Mistrz Eliksirów wnurzył się i natychmiast opadł na krzesło. W jego głowie kłębiły się galopujące myśli. Prawda docierała do niego powoli. " _Dumbledore znał prawdę, dlatego upierał się, bym to ja adoptował Harry'ego. Wiedział, że kocham Lily. I rozumiał, że tylko ja mogę się nim zająć."_ Severus nienawidził płakać, ale tym razem nie powstrzymywał łez. Lily powierzyła mu życie swojego syna. Wiedziała, że ją kochał. Wyczytywała to spomiędzy linijek jego listów. Ulżyło mu. Myśl, że straciłby Harry'ego była przygnębiająca i Snape cieszył się, że odpłynęła w nicość.  
\- Albusie, dziękuję - powiedział tylko i wyszedł z gabinetu. Szedł dynamicznie ku lochom, biegł tam. Wpadł do swoich komnat. Harry siedział na dywanie i grał z Norbym w eksplodującego durnia. Snape wzruszył się na ten widok i przywarł do chłopca. Czarna peleryna otuliła ich w uścisku. Severus nadał płakał, a Harry, lekko przerażony płaczem taty, wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Minęło parę minut zanim ojciec rozluźnił ramiona.  
\- Harry, masz oczy swojej mamy - powiedział i przytulił go ponownie.


	7. Akt III - część pierwsza

_Jeśli są tu osoby, które czekają na kolejne rozdziały to wiedzcie, że jestem bardzo ciekawa waszych opinii.  
Nie mniej jednak zaczynamy trzeci akt i moja historia Snape'a powoli dobiega końca._

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **Akt III**  
część pierwsza

 _2 grudnia 1989_  
Jeśli ktoś chciałaby ocenić, kto najwięcej zyskał na fakcie, że Snape adoptował Harry'ego to wybór byłby trudny i jednocześnie niejednoznaczny.  
Po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w Hogwarcie chłopiec przywykł do wszechobecnej magii. Stał się pogodny i otwarty, mimo że pierwszego dnia w magicznej szkole unikał ludzi jak ognia. Każdego ranka witał swojego _nowego ojca_ szczerym, pełnym miłości uściskiem. Grzecznie przebierał się w szaty zamówione przez Severusa. Mężczyzna przywiązywał wagę do tradycji i zadbał o odpowiedni strój swojego syna. Kiedy pierwszy raz ubierał chłopca, malec chichotał z całych sił i piszczał, że nie będzie nosił sukienek. Boczył się kilka minut, ale Snape umiejętnie odwrócił jego uwagę od nowego ubrania. Pokazał mu swoją kolekcjonerską wersję szachów czarodziejów i zajął nią chłopca na cały dzień. Lubił sobie wyobrażać, że Harry nie czuł się tak dobrze na Privet Drive. Z opowiadań dyrektora wynikało, że nie zaznał tam zbyt wiele szczęścia i na samą myśl miał ochotę zrobić coś złego Dursleyom. Mieli wielkiego farta, że byli już martwi.

Z kolei Severus po raz pierwszy w życiu się uśmiechał. Dumbledore wyłapał pewnego ranka zadowolony wyraz twarzy swojego nauczyciela i z radości cicho zanucił przy posiłku. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że między Severusem a chłopcem tak szybko zawiąże się więź. Chociaż fakt, że nauczyciel eliksirów okazał się wyrozumiały wobec nowego lokatora nie zmienił jego postawy wobec uczniów szkoły.  
Severus Snape, zwany nieformalnie Nietoperzem, miał renomę nauczyciela o żelaznych zasadach. Cenił sobie prawa i normy, a na swoich zajęciach nie respektował sprzeciwów. Młodzi adepci magii, którzy skupiali się w lochach niezmienie drżeli na myśl o rozpoczęciu lekcji. W całej szkole było zaledwie kilkoro studentów, którzy nie denerwowali się na myśl o eliksirach - byli to uczniowie siódmej klasy przygotowujący się do Owutemów. I mimo że nikt, ani pierwszoroczniacy ani uczniowie ostatnich klas, nie odnotował aby zasadnicza postawa znienawidzonego nauczyciela się zmieniła to on sam przyłapał się na kilku odosobnionych ludzkich odruchach wobec uczniów. Kiedy młody Krukon Roger Davies oparzył się o rozgrzany kociołek i zataczając się z bólu wpadł na ścianę z próbkami eliksirów Snape nie powiedział nawet słowa, choć normalnie dałby im długi wykład na temat ostrożności w jego pracowni. Jednak tym razem po prostu machnął różdżką mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie czyszczące i polecając Cedrikowi Diggory'emu aby zaprowadził nieszczęśnika do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wszyscy byli tak przerażeni tym co się wydarzyło, że nie zatęsknili nawet za srogimi słowami Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus w głębi duszy wiedział, dlaczego tak postąpił. To wydarzeniu po prostu przypomniało mu rozlany sok dyniowy Harry'ego na Halloween.

Zmiana nastąpiła też w podejściu innych nauczycieli wobec Snape'a. Patrząc na jego zachowanie wobec Harry'ego podczas posiłków zauważyli, że stał się dla chłopca bardziej wyrozumiały. Niewątpliwie była to zupełna nowość u Mistrza Eliksirów. McGonagall przy każdym śniadaniu podpytywała obydwu o spędzony razem czas, a przy kolacjach dawała Severusowi dobre rady. Bez wątpienia miała dobre intencje, ale Snape czuł się znużony jej uwagami. Taktowanie pozwalał jej mówić przytakując od czasu do czasu, aby się nie zorientowała, że jej nie słucha. Z kolei Hagrid wyprosił zgodę na zabranie chłopca na kilka spacerów. Chciał mu pokazać błonia, jezioro i kilka swoich magicznych roślin. Opiekun miał co do tego mieszane uczucia, ale zgodził się widząc podniecenie malujące się na twarzy chłopca. Coraz częściej nie potrafił mu odmówić.

Severus i Harry spędzali razem wszystkie weekendy. Rytuałem każdego sobotniego poranka było budzenie Snape'a przez dziecko. Tak naprawdę wcale już nie spał o tej porze, ale możliwość przytulania się dla Harry'ego była również ważna co jedzenie czy sen i wyobrażał sobie odebrać mu tą drobną przyjemność. Poza tym... bardzo się przy tym wzruszał. Mistrz Eliksirów już wiele lat temu pogodził się z faktem, że nie będzie miał dzieci. I choć wynikało to raczej z faktu, że nie zamierzał się ożenić, to była to dla niego naturalna konsekwencja tej decyzji. Można powiedzieć, że pogrzebał żywcem swój instynkt ojcowski. A jednak gdy w jego życiu pojawił się Harry, to po pierwszym szoku zaczął cieszyć się jego obecnością. Stał się ojcem, którego chłopiec potrzebował. Niezaprzeczalnie fakt, że chodziło o syna Lily wiele mu ułatwił.  
Po wstaniu z łóżek jedli wspólne śniadanie w komnatach Snape'a, gdyż chciał, aby chłopiec poczuł dzięki temu trochę domowej atmosfery. Wielka Sala z pewnością nie sprzyjała spokojnym rozmowom. Starał się, aby chłopiec dostał wszystko co najlepsze. Wszystko, czego sam nie zaznał jako dziecko.

Severus nie miał udanego dzieciństwa. Jego relacja z ojcem przypominała czyrakobulwę - nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy wybuchnie. Ojciec nienawidził magii. Gardził nim i jego matką. Severus tego nie rozumiał i ciągle zadawał sobie pytanie jak mogli wziąć ślub skoro nienawidził czarodziejów? Czasami miał ochotę zapytać o to matkę, ale za bardzo się bał się odpowiedzi. Przez pierwsze lata szkoły tęsknił za nim i gdy wracał na Spinner's End starał się zainteresować go sobą i walczył o jego uwagę. Jednak jego świetne wyniki szkolne i postępy w nauce nie interesowały Tobiasza. Całymi dniami przesiadywał z piwem przed telewizorem krzycząc na Eileen. Mały Severus pytał się mamy każdego wieczoru, czy mogą się przeprowadzić i zamieszkać wśród czarodziejów. W jego dzielnicy oprócz Lily mieszkali tylko mugole. Matka zbywała te pytania milczeniem. To co popchnęło go ulżenia jej w bólu zdarzyło się nagle. W piątej klasie poczuł to dziwne, silne uczucie, kiedy pisał do matki list krótko po przyjeździe do Hogwartu. Zrozumiał, że to wszechogarniający gniew wobec ojca. Nienawidził go za każdego siniaka na ciele Eileen. Zaczął spotykać się ze Ślizgonami, którzy dużo czasu spędzali na rozmowach o czarnej magii i wychodzącym ku totalnej władzy Riddlowi. Dowiedział się, że może sprawić, że mężczyzna pożałuje każdej chwili kiedy głębił swoją rodzinę. Miał jeden cel: wykończyć go. Nie da się ukryć, że nigdy nie zaznał ojcowskiej miłości. Dlatego kiedy wyznał Dumbledore'owi swój błąd i ten otoczył go opieką poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Nigdy nikt się o niego nie troszczył. Matka była na to za słaba.

Harry miał kiedyś rodziców, którzy co prawda oddali za niego życie, ale nie zapewnili mu opieki, gdy dorastał. Wtedy Snape zrozumiał, że chłopiec nigdy nie miał okazji powiedzieć "mamo, tato". To uczucie było znajome mężczyźnie i to go smuciło. Z całego serca cieszył się, że Harry miał nowego ojca. Nawet jeśli na świecie istnieli ludzie, którym to przeszkadzało.


	8. Akt III - część druga

_Dziękuję za komentarz FrejaAleeera1 i zachęcam czytających do pozostawienia komentarzy.  
_ _Przedostatni rozdział historii Snape'a.  
_ _Zapraszam do lektury._

* * *

 **Akt III**  
część druga

 _31 grudnia 1981_

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. W Ministerstwie Magii przynajmniej raz w tygodniu odbywały się przesłuchania. Szukano śmierciożerców. Każdy ujęty zwolennik Voldemorta był traktowany gorzej niż można sobie to wyobrazić. Ci którzy uniknęli Azkabanu nie wystawiali się na widok magicznego społeczeństwa. Nikt im nie wierzył. Nawet Snape, który pojawiał się publicznie tylko u boku Dumbledore'a nie czuł się do końca bezpiecznie. Mroczny znak nie zniknął z ich przedramion. Dobrze wiedzieli co to znaczy, chociaż całe Ministerstwo broniło się przed tą wiedzą. Czarny Pan nadal żył. Mógł być słaby, kruchy, bezsilny, ale nadal żył. Gdyby było inaczej ich przedramiona stałyby się wolne.

Dziś wypadały jego pięćdziesiąte piąte urodziny. Nikt nie musiał mu o tym przypominać, a jednak tego czwartkowego ranka skrzat domowy Malfoyów pojawił się w komnatach Snape'a zostawiając zapieczętowaną kopertę. Mężczyzna westchnął, gdy skrzat zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Każdego roku w dniu rocznicy jego urodzin zbierali się na jego wezwanie. Ten sylwester mógł być inny, a jednak Lucjusz chciał pokazać tym gestem, że wierzy w powrót Czarnego Pana. Dwór Malfoyów nigdy nie wyda tajemnicy tego spotkania, a jeśli wyda ją jakiś uczestnik, będzie to ostatnia rzecz, którą uczyni. Był tego pewien. Severus zrobił wiele, aby etykieta śmierciożercy odkleiła się od niego choć trochę. Na prośbę Albusa brał udział w przesłuchaniach i zeznawał przeciwko tym, których złapali. Lucjusz nie popierał jego poczynań, ale zrozumiał dlaczego mężczyzna to robi. W tych chorych czasach łapali się każdej szansy, żeby nie trafić w ręce dementorów. Mistrz Eliksirów zafiukał do gabinetu dyrektora. Przed podjęciem tej decyzji musiał się skonsultować. Dumbledore przeglądał właśnie jakąś mugolską gazetkę. Zerknął na twarzy Severusa znad połówek swoich okularów i przywitał go uśmiechem:  
\- Witaj Severusie, co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Malfoy zaprosił mnie na coroczne spotkanie śmierciożerców. No wiesz... Urodziny Czarnego Pana.  
\- To naprawdę urocze z jego strony. Zamierzasz iść?  
\- Jeśli jest to konieczne według ciebie do utrzymania mojego wizerunku wiernego sprzymierzeńca w ich oczach to się poświęcę.  
\- A więc nie chcesz iść?  
\- Nienawidzę ich, ale jestem świadom, że nie jestem lepszy.  
\- Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie...  
\- Lepiej już pójdę, muszę się przygotować - uciął. Albus kiwnął głową na te słowa, a płomienie znów zagościły na palenisku. Twarz Snape'a zniknęła.

Severus nawet nie otworzył listu. I tak wiedział co jest w środku. Był też przekonany, że Lucjusz natychmiast dowiedziałby się, że zapoznał się z jego treścią. Chciał dodać swojemu przybyciu chociaż odrobinę dramaturgi. Wyciągnął z kufra szatę śmierciożercy, ale jej widok wywołał w nim okropny ból. To był symbol jego porażki. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. Ten dzień ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Severus zjadł w samotności obiad. Marzył, żeby już było po wszystkim, a niestety dopiero musiał się przygotować na to co przyjdzie. Każdego roku podczas ceremonii Czarny Pan kogoś zabijał. Spodziewał się, że i tym razem ktoś zginie. Oczywistym pytaniem było _kto_?

O wpół do jedenastej ubrał się w znienawidzone szaty i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Nie chciał, żeby któryś z uczniów zobaczył w zamku śmierciożercę. Udał się do Hogsmeade i stamtąd aportował się do Wiltshire. Południe Anglii przywitało go zimny wiatrem, tak typowym dla tej pory roku w tym miejscu, że aż ciężko się nadziwić, że o tym zapomniał. Rozejrzał się przezornie i mimo że nikogo nie zobaczył wyciągnął różdżkę. Oprócz typowej dla Malfoyów ochrony magicznej wyczuł też inny rodzaj magii. Ktoś tu był i najwyraźniej ukrywał się przed nim. Obcy także wyczuł jego obecność, mimo że nadal znajdował się pod wpływem zaklęcia kamuflującego. Przygotował się, aby rzucić zaklęcie obezwładniające, kiedy z ciemności wyłonił się przed nim Nott. Kiwnął mu głową i pokazał lewe przedramię na znak. Severus wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, po czym opuścił różdżkę. Razem ruszyli w stronę dworku. Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podjęciem nurtującego go tematu.  
\- Więc kto dzisiaj zginie?  
\- Nie czytałeś listu? - Nott spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Snape przeklął w duchu, na co mu były te gierki. Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu.

Brama otworzyła się przed nimi z gracją zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobili. Kolejny dowód, że Lucjusz wszystko dokładnie przygotował. W ogrodzie nie było nawet śladu strojnych pawi. Ta noc powinna być czarna, mroczna. Drzwi dworu otworzył im gospodarz. On również miał na sobie szatę śmierciożercy. Przez chwilę Severus miał wrażenie, że za chwilę ujrzy Lorda Voldemorta w salonie Malfoyów. Na szczęście przy podłużnym stole siedzieli tylko jego sprzymierzeńcy. Rozejrzał się po zebranych idąc na swoje miejsce. Nott usiadł między Goylem a Alecto Carrow. Obok niej siedział jej brat, Amycus. Po prawej stronie Goyle'a, pogrążony w rozmowie z Macnairem, siedział Crabbe Senior. Najbliżej szczytu znajdowali się Rowle i Selwyn. Snape dawno ich nie widział, ale z pewnością nie tęsknił. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu zebrali się pozostali nieschwytani śmierciożercy: Avery, Yaxley, Jugson, Gibon i Wilkes. Obecność tego ostatniego dość zdziwiła Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie dalej jak kilka dni temu słyszał pogłoski o jego śmierci. Lucjusz zajął miejsce na szczycie stołu, a Severus usiadł po jego lewej stronie. Gdy zajęli swoje miejsca wszyscy umilkli. Gospodarz pstryknął palcami i na stole pojawiły się kielichy pełne wina. Gorycz morderstwa należało zapić wytrawnością trunków, które z pewnością pochodziły z piwnic Malfoyów. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna powstał i uniósł puchar.  
\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby uczcić rocznicę urodzin naszego pana. Jestem wielce strapiony faktem, że nie ma go wśród nas, ale wierzę, że już niedługo ponownie pojawi się i nada należytą chwałę swoim ideom. Postanowiłem dać wyraz swojego oddania wobec niego zapraszając was tutaj. Przelejemy dziś krew zdrajcy. A oto i on. Powitajcie Edgara Bonesa.  
Goście zwrócili się ku bocznym drzwiom, które na te słowa się otwarły. Edgar unosił się w powietrzu całkowicie zakneblowany. Jego ciało ociekało krwią, a na twarzy i rękach ciągle gościły świeże rany. Wydawało się, że już nie żyje, ale jego klatka piersiowa delikatnie się unosiła. " _Brat Amelii_ " pomyślał Snape.  
\- Wielu z was pewnie orientuje się, że Edgara uznano za zmarłego jeszcze przed feralną nocą pogrążającą naszego mistrza. - Lucjusz przerwał i rozejrzał się po zebranych. - Został pojmany przez Bellatrix, Rabastana i Croucha Juniora tej samej nocy, gdy nasz pan stracił moc. - Zadrżał. - Torturowali Longbottomów, pupilów Dumbledore'a. Kiedy skończyli wkroczyli do domu Bonesów. Zamordowali jego rodzinę, ale pozostawili go, aby Czarny Pan mógł zabić go osobiście. Za wszystkie plugastwa! - Machnął różdżką, a mężczyzna uderzył o podłogę. Śmierciożercy wyciągnęli różdżki, ale zatrzymali je w pogotowiu.  
\- Niestety nie zdążył. Postanowiłem, więc zatrzymać go przy życiu do tej nocy. Aby pomścić imię naszego pana. Powstańmy! Wymierzmy karę nad tym szczurzym pomiotem... Tak kończą członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.  
Dwunastu członków powstało i wymierzyło różdżki w odrętwiałe ciało. Bones był cały czas świadomy i z pewnością tego żałował. Mając wybór wolałby móc się bronić lub już dawno postradać zmysły. Błysnęło oślepiające zielone światło. Jego powieki się zamknęły. Lucjusz wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem, a inni mu zawtórowali. Tylko Snape nie zareagował, ale na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wszyscy zamilkli, gdy Malfoy splunął na ciało trupa.  
\- I zapamiętajcie. Ktokolwiek zechce pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi zginie w większych męczarniach niż ten głupiec.


	9. Akt III - część trzecia

_Ostatni element Momentów. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy towarzyszyli Severusowi do tej pory._  
 _Kurtyna w górę!_

* * *

 **Akt III**  
część trzecia

 _24 grudnia 1989_  
Tego niedzielnego ranka Severus wstał nieco szybciej niż Harry. Spodziewał się, że chłopiec i tak zerwie się z samego rana z łóżka nie mogąc się doczekać wieczornej wieczerzy. Jednak jako przykładny ojciec musiał zadbać, aby pod choinką znalazło się coś wyjątkowego. Nie musiał, po prostu chciał. Snape otworzył swoją wielką, starą szafę i z najwyższej półki ściągnął duży wiklinowy kosz. Pod pokrywą znajdowało się spore podłużne zawiniątko. Severus wyciągnął je i delikatnie rozłożył na łóżku. W środku znajdowały się trzy nieduże, około sześciocalowe lalki. Właściwie nie były to lalki, a pajace ubrane w czarodziejskie szaty. Jeden z nich był ubrany na zielono, drugi na fioletowo, a trzeci miał błękitną suknię. Severus machnął różdżką i wyszeptał inkantację. Lalki uniosły się, zakręciły fikołki w powietrzu i wylądowały na łóżku jak gdyby nigdy nic. Snape machnął jeszcze raz i znikąd pojawiło się okrągłe zielone pudełko, a pacynki same do niego weszły i zamknęły za sobą pokrywę. Severus wyglądał na zadowolonego. Odstawił pudełko na biurko, a kosz schował na swoje miejsce. W szafie miał ukrytą jeszcze torbę pełną słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Nie chciał rozpieszczać Harry'ego, ale na co dzień nie pozwalał mu jeść zbyt wiele cukierków, więc czuł się usprawiedliwiony. A może doszedł do wniosku, że jednak rozpieszczanie Harrry'ego powinno stać się jego ulubionym zajęciem.  
Za sprawą skrzatów domowych kwatery Snape'a stały się bardziej przytulne. On sam nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi i wręcz zakazywał skrzatom dekorować lochy, ale w tym roku uznał, że odrobina jemioły i bombek nie zaszkodzi. Skrzaty miały jednak nieco inne pojęcie na temat odrobiony ozdób i jego główny pokój zamienił się kilka dni temu w jarmarczny stragan, a na środku pokoju stanęła wysoka, bogato ozdobiona choinka. Już miał się wściec, kiedy to zobaczył, ale wtem Harry wparował do pokoju i z radości zwariował. Wtedy Severus odpuścił. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje smutne wigilie, bez choinek, bez prezentów i bez miłości. Nie chciał tego samego dla syna Lily. Dla swojego syna. Mężczyzna wszedł do salonu i ułożył prezenty pod drzewkiem. Następie skierował swoje kroki do kuchni i ustawił czajniczek na palenisku. Miał ochotę napić się gorącej, domowej kawy i uszczypnąć jeszcze trochę poranka... I wtedy usłyszał dziki pisk dochodzący z salonu. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego klęczącego na dywanie. Na widok ojca Harry otrzepał się i wstał, ale nadal nerwowo zerkał na pudełko wystające spod choinki.  
\- Tato, czy to dla mnie? - zapytał patrząc z nadzieją na ojca.  
\- Oczywiście, że dla ciebie Harry. Ale wolałbym, żeby przebrał się w szaty zanim otworzysz pakunek. Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj idziemy na wigilię. - Harry pokiwał głową przyznając mu rację, ale nadal miał smutną minę. "A niech to twoje metody wychowawcze, Severusie" pomyślał Snape. "Sam będziesz sobie winny, gdy on wejdzie ci na głowę".  
\- Dobrze, otwórz już prezent. - Na te słowa twarz chłopca pojaśniała i natychmiast skierował się z powrotem do drzewka. Severus uśmiechnął się. Czasami wystarczyło tak niewiele. Chłopiec otworzył wieko pudełka i wstrzymał oddech. Snape miał ochotę mu przypomnieć, żeby oddychał, ale wypuścił z siebie powietrze, gdy tylko pajacyki się podniosły i zaczęły wokół niego tańczyć. Zaczął się śmiać i przesuwać je, a one dostosowywały się do jego ruchów i słów. Snape był świadom, że pewnie nigdy nie zaznał tyle radości i po raz kolejny nawiedziło go uczucie, że powinien zrobić coś więcej dla chłopca. Usiadł na fotelu i obserwował, jak jego syn kieruje magicznymi laleczkami.

Kilka godzin później Harry stał wyprostowany prezentując się w bożonarodzeniowej szacie. Była wykonana z najlepszego materiału, a kołnierzyk i mankiety były intensywnie szmaragdowe. W podobnym tonie pobłyskiwały guziki. Severus wzruszył się widokiem syna, który wyglądał jak mały elegant. Jeszcze raz przeczesał mu włosy i oznajmił, że są gotowi. Powoli szli do Wielkiej Sali, a Harry wykorzystał ten czas, aby zadać mnóstwo pytań, na które Snape cierpliwie odpowiadał. Gdy dotarli na miejsce z ulgą stwierdził, że nie byli pierwsi, ale nie byli też ostatni. Zajęli miejsca po lewej stronie Dumbeldore'a, który siedział u szczytu stołu. Na czas każdej wigilii Flitwick miał w zwyczaju transmutować cztery stoły w jeden, przy którym zbierali się wszyscy obecni w zamku. Severus miał w pamięci lata, kiedy w szkole na ferie zimowe zostawało więcej uczniów. W tym roku przy stole siedzieli tylko Kenneth Towler, Penelopa Clearwater i Nimfadora Tonks. Widok tej ostatniej był dość osobliwy, gdyż zamiast swoich krótkich wściekle czerwonych włosów miała dziś smętne brązowe kosmyki. Tonks nie była zbyt rozgarniętą uczennicą i stopiła już wiele kociołków na jego zajęciach, chociaż Severus liczył na większe zrozumienie swojego przedmiotu ze względu na jej umiejętności metamorfomagiczne. Z tego co pamiętał ten młody Gryfon Towler został uhonorowany przez bliźniaków Weasleyów bulbadoksem. Chłopak miał nietęgą minę i Snape domyślał się, że czyraki nadal mu dokuczają. Znając życie Poppy, która właśnie usiadła obok Minerwy po drugiej stronie stołu, zabroniła mu wyjazdu do domu. Pomona i Filius wesoło gawędzili wymieniając się nowinkami z najnowszego tygodnika "Zdolnego Magika". Przy stole nadal pozostawały jeszcze cztery puste krzesła. Snape spojrzał wymownie na Dumbledore'a, ale ten wskazał mu na drzwi wejściowe, w których stanął właśnie profesor Kettleburn. Stary Silwanus szedł powoli utykając i zajął miejsce obok Filiusa, który co prawda przywitał się z nim grzecznie, ale nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami nie cieszył się zbytnią sympatią, ale podobnie jak inni nie założył własnej rodziny, więc święta spędzał w Hogwarcie.  
\- No cóż, chyba możemy zacząć już kolację.  
\- Albusie, a Aurora i Septima?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy się pojawią, ale znały godzinę rozpoczęcia kolacji. Nie chcę nikogo powstrzymywać od jedzenia. Aurora wspominała z resztą, że być może poleci prosto do domu. Dziś ma być jakaś wyjątkowa faza księżyca. Jeśli chodzi o Septimę... - urwał, gdyż profesor Vector stanęła właśnie w drzwiach.  
\- Moi kochani, przyszłam się tylko pożegnać. Trzymajcie się gorąco - ucałowała Minerwę i Pomonę. Bardziej oficjalnie pożegnała resztę nauczycieli i uczniów.  
\- No to chyba naprawdę możemy już zacząć - uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, a na stole pojawiły się smakowite potrawy. Wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie. Na stole było pełno christmas cracker*. Albus podawał każdemu po kolei duży cukierek i czekał na otwarcie. W środku znajdowały się musy świstusy i pudełka z czekoladowymi żabami. Filius zaczarował aniołki na choinkach, aby śpiewały wesoło kolędy. Atmosfera była radosna i nawet Severus się zrelaksował. Obserwował uśmiechającego się syna i zastanawiał się dokąd mogliby pojechać w czasie tej przerwy świątecznej. Jego myśli, a także przyjemny gwar przerwało otwarcie drzwi. Kenneth z wrażenia wypluł na spodnie cały pudding, który miał w ustach. W drzwiach stała Sybilla Trelwaney. Albus odchrząknął i wstał.  
\- Sybillo, cieszę się, że uraczyłaś nas swoją obecnością. Proszę usiądź obok mnie. - Minerwa westchnęła głęboko, gdyż miejsce wskazane przez dyrektora znajdowało się jednocześnie obok niej. Nie przepadała za koleżanką z wieży astronomicznej.  
\- Ach tak, dziękuję Albusie, dziękuję - kroczyła powoli. Z odpowiadającym sobie dramatyzmem zatrzymała się koło Penelopy i wyszeptała:  
\- Czy twoi rodzice są w podróży?  
\- Ta-ak - dziewczyna zająknęła się i spojrzała z przerażeniem na nauczycielkę.  
\- Och tak, och, och - i nie powiedziała nic więcej, odeszła od niej sucho kaszląc. Dziewczyna miała naprawdę przerażoną minę. Flitwick zwrócił się ku niej i zaproponował, żeby razem wyszli wysłać sowę do jej rodziców. Przytaknęła z wdzięcznością. Filius umiał opiekować się swoimi uczniami. Niestety atmosfera przy stole zgęstniała i nawet żarty Dumbeldore'a nie mogły jej uratować. Tylko Trelawney wydawała się niczego nie zauważać. Stół wigilijny powoli pustoszał i kiedy zostali przy nim tylko Albus, Minerwa, Sybilla i Snape z Harrym Mistrz Eliksirów uznał, że czas wracać do swoich komnat. Podziękował za spędzony czas, Harry ucałował profesor McGonagall, która się szeroko uśmiechnęła i wyszli w znakomitych nastrojach. Dyrektor i jego zastępczyni cierpliwie czekali aż Sybilla skończy posiłek. Jadła właśnie trzecią dokładkę sałatki śliwkowej, kiedy upuściła widelec. Minerwa wydała zduszony okrzyk, a Dumbledore wpatrywał się w nią bez mrugania. Miała zamglony wzrok i dziwnie się zgięła na krześle. Cisza, która ich oplatała była nie do zniesienia. Nagle otworzyła usta.  
\- _Zdrajca Czarnego Pana zginie..._

* * *

 _31 grudnia 1989_  
Narcyza Malfoy chodziła niespokojnie po salonie. Jej mąż siedział w fotelu i przeglądał starą zniszczoną księgę. Kobieta wyglądała przez okno i nerwowo gniotła chusteczkę w dłoni. Na zegarze dochodziła godzina dwudziesta trzecia. Lucjusz podniósł głowę i zwrócił się ku kobiecie:  
\- Narcyzo, już czas.  
Kobieta pokiwała niepewnie głową, jakby chciała odtrącić jednocześnie nieprzyjemne myśli. Zabrała ze stołu swoją różdżkę i wyszła z salonu. Za drzwiami usłyszał ciche łkanie i westchnął. "Muszę to zrobić", pomyślał i machnął różdżką. Jego codzienna szata zmieniła się w strój śmierciożercy. Był gotowy na przyjęcie sojuszników. Minęła jeszcze minuta i wokół stołu z trzaskiem zaczęli pojawiać się śmierciożercy. Minęło tyle lat a uszczuplone i tak grono jeszcze bardziej się wykruszyło. Niektórych strach też było już zaprosić. Teraz mógł policzyć ich na palcach. Macnair, Goyle, Carrow i Yaxley.  
\- Możemy zaczynać Lucjuszu - powiedział Amycus i jakby na znak wyciągnęli różdżki. Malfoy pstryknął palcami i czarna sowa, której nikt wcześniej nie zauważył wyleciała z salonu.  
\- Już tylko kilka minut... - zaśmiał się złowrogo.

Severus i Harry opanowali salon. Zaciekle budowali stadion qudditcha, żeby Harry mógł sterować pacynkami i organizować im mecze. Stawiali właśnie ostatnią wieżę, gdy do komnaty wleciała mała czarna sówka burząc ich budowlę. Burząc ich spokój. Burząc ich życie. Zrzuciła list prosto na ręce Severusa. Nie miał nawet czasu się zastanowić. Poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Usłyszał płacz dziecka, płacz Harry'ego. Wszystko zawirowało. Nie mógł zebrać myśli. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego różdżka. Nagle uderzył stopami o grunt. Nie widział napastników. Zobaczył tylko zielone światło.

* * *

* wystrzałowe cukierki z niespodzianką


	10. Epilog: Za kurtyną

Zapraszam na zakończenie opowieści. Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać (a nie którzy pewnie nawet się nie spodziewali, że jeszcze się coś pojawi), ale nie miałam wystarczająco dużo czas do spisania zakończenia tej historii. Zapraszam raz jeszcze. :)

* * *

 **Epilog**  
Za kurtyną

 _4.01.1990 r._  
Zapłakana Minerwa siedziała przy jednym z łóżek w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Na śnieżnobiałej pościeli leżał drobny chłopiec. Spoglądając na jego twarz od razu można było się domyślić, że męczy go wysoka gorączka. Małe usta nerwowo szeptały niezrozumiałe słowa. Kolejny wieczór zaczynał się potwornymi koszmarami, na które nie było lekarstwa. Harry Potter wyglądał od kilku dni jak siedem nieszczęść. Profesor McGonagall po raz setny wygładziła kołdrę otulającą chłopca i zmieniła kompres na jego czole. Wpatrywała się w Harry'ego pragnąć odgonić złe sny z jego umysłu, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że to nic nie można zrobić. Harry po raz kolejny stracił wszystko co miał.  
\- Ile ten chłopiec jeszcze musi wycierpieć? - zapytała sama siebie i załkała. Jej szloch wywołał panią Pomfrey z jej gabinetu. Pielęgniarka zebrała na tacę wieczorną porcją eliksirów dla Harry'ego i ruszyła w stronę jego łóżka. Leki odstawiła na szafkę i zwróciła się w stronę Minerwy.  
\- Łzy dają ukojenie, to prawda... Ale chłopiec potrzebuje naszego ciepła i wsparcia, więc wszyscy musimy być silni teraz, Minerwo, musimy być silni.  
\- Poppy, ja nie rozumiem jak to się mogło stać. Zawsze byłam przekonana, że w zamku jesteśmy bezpieczni... A tu takie zaskoczenie. - Minerwa ciszo zaszlochała.  
\- Może powinnaś pójść się położyć? Siedzisz tu od sylwestrowej nocy, nie wyglądasz dobrze - zasugerowała pielęgniarka.  
\- Nie, Poppy, dziękuję, ale obiecałam Albusowi, że będę czuwać nad Harrym.  
Pani Pomfrey kiwnęła głową i okryła ją wełnianym pledem. Wróciła do szafki i zaczęła odmierzać dawki lecznicze dla chłopca.  
\- Będziesz musiała go znów obudzić? - odezwał się nauczycielka.  
\- To konieczne, bez tych eliksirów jego stan na pewno się pogorszy - zamyśliła się. - Wiem, że nie wygląda teraz dobrze, ale ten apatyczny stan i koszmary, które go dręczą, pogorszą się bez leków.  
Minerwa sapnęła cicho i zaczęła się kołysać. Obudzenia Harry'ego dzisiejszego ranka było chyba najgorszym wspomnieniem jej życia. Kiedy Harry się wybudził zaczął rzewnie płakać i wołał tylko Severusa, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. To nieprawdopodobne, że w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy chłopiec tak szybko przyzwyczaił się do Snape'a, a przede wszystkim _go pokochał_. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że Severus, wielki wróg Jamesa Pottera, zostanie ojcem zastępczym jego dziecka. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej to do głowy. A to jednak stało się faktem. Oczywiście w jakiś sposób było to konsekwencją śmierci Jamesa, z czym do tej pory nie mogła sobie poradzić. Gdyby James żył i Harry był chory, to była pewna, że wszedłby teraz tutaj i ukoił ukochanego syna udręczonego bólem. Odpowiedzialny ojciec by tak zrobił. A Harry znów został pozbawiony rodzica... Drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego o mało nie wypadły z zawiasów, gdy otworzył je wysoki czarodziej.  
\- Poppy, doceniam to co robisz, ale odsuń się. I proszę, pozwól mi przytulić mojego syna.

 _3.01.1990 r._  
Dumbledore przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie i zastanawiał się, co w tej sytuacji powinien zrobić. Nie spodziewał się, że ciało Snape'a będzie w takim stanie, gdy je znajdzie, bo co do tego, że znajdzie ciało Snape'a nie miał wątpliwości. Ropiejące, otwarte rany, z których nadal sączyła się krew... Wspomnienie klątw, które musiały go trafić. Albus nie mógł usunąć tego widoku z przed oczu. Żałował, że nie potrafił uchronić Severusa przed takim losem. Żałował, że nie potrafił mu po ludzku pomóc, był na to za słaby. Wyobrażał sobie przerażenie Snape'a, kiedy zrozumiał w jaką pułapkę Lucjusza wpadł. Z pewnością poświęcił kilka sekund na rozpacz. Te same kilka sekund mógł wykorzystać na przygotowanie się do ewentualnej walki, ale widać tego nie zrobił i pierwsza fala zaklęć silnie raniła jego ciało. Dumbledore uronił łzy nad tragedią przyjaciela...

 _2.01.1990 r._  
Tłum na holu głównym rozstąpił się, gdy na samym środku aportował się Albus Dumbledore. Nie oglądając się na nikogo ruszył szybkim, dziarskim krokiem do wind usytuowanych na końcu korytarza. Wsiadł do jednej z nich, a przez wzgląd na jego rozgniewany wyraz twarzy czarodzieje w niej zebrani uciekli w popłochu. Wtedy Dumbledore powiedział:  
\- Gabinet minister magii. - I winda natychmiast ruszyła. Po kilkunastu sekundach był już na miejscu. Milicenta Bagnold swoje miejsce pracy umieściła na ostatnim piętrze ministerstwa. Nie było tu żadnego innego gabinetu. W szerokim korytarzu znajdowało się tylko biurko jej asystenta. Młody Bletchey dostał palpitacji, kiedy Albus stanął przed jego kontuarem.  
\- Nie... był... pan... szanowny... profesorze - zaczął jąkając się i czerwieniąc po same uszy, ale Dumbledore nie pozwolił się zbyć.  
\- Jestem pewien, że pani minister znajdzie dla mnie czas - odpowiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Na te słowa z gabinetu wyszła Milicenta. Dumbledore był pewien, że wiedziała o jego obecności w ministerstwie od chwili aportacji.  
\- Dumbledore, doprawdy, chyba wiesz, że kultura wymaga, aby nie zjawiać się nieproszonym tam gdzie cię nie zaproszono? - spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Doprawdy, pani minister, wystarczy również odrobina kultury, aby wiedzieć, że na listy się odpowiada.  
Milicenta wyglądała jakby ktoś zdzielił ją w twarz. Bletchey ze strachu się zapowietrzył, bał się nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza. Minister magii fuknęła i pozostawiła otwarte drzwi. Jej ciche bąknięcie profesor potraktował jako " _proszę_ ". Wszedł za nią do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Milicenta od razu ruszyła do ataku.  
\- Dumbledore, co tu robisz? Chyba dość wyraźnie dałam ci do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Siejesz panikę. To co stało się z tym twoim śmierciożecą nikogo nie nie obchodzi, rozumiesz?  
\- Pani minister obawiam się, że pozwala pani sobie na zbyt wiele. Życie każdego człowieka jest cenne, bez względu na to jakie decyzje w życiu podjął. Severus uczynił wiele dobrego dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jako mistrz eliksirów dokonał wielu ważnych odkryć...  
\- Och, przestań zanudzać mnie tymi bajeczkami. Każdy auror pracujący w ministerstwie magii ma moją zgodę na wykończenie każdego śmierciożercy. Nie obchodzi mnie w jaki sposób to zrobi. Mam gdzieś konwencję o prawach skazańców. Chcę by każdy, kto popierał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, zdechł. Jeśli przy okazji będzie cierpiał - tym lepiej.  
\- Bycie głową ministerstwa naszego świata nie daje ci prawa...  
\- Zapewnia nam niezbywalne prawo do zabawy.  
W gabinecie zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Albus przyglądał się uważnie pani minister, która z lubieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy sięgnęła po ciasteczka oblane lukrecjową masą. Zupełnie zignorowała swojego gościa. Dyrektor Hogwartu przyglądał się jej jeszcze kilka minut po czym wstał bez słowa. Dopiero przy drzwiach odwrócił się i powiedział beznamiętnie:  
\- Pani minister, jestem zmuszony złożyć wniosek do Wizengamotu o usunięcie pani ze stanowisku. Chyba już czas na emeryturę. Nikt nie ma prawa, aby zabawiać się kosztem życia i zdrowia innych. Do widzenia.  
Milicenta zakrztusiła się. Jej okrągła buzia zrobiła się czerwona i nie mogła złapać oddechu. Próbowała go zatrzymać, ale nie zdążyła. Wpływ Dumbledore'a na członków Wizengamotu oznaczał dla niej, że jego słowa się spełnią. Więc może lepiej, aby sama odeszła. Już teraz.

 _noc z 31.12.1989 r. na 1.01.1990 r._  
 _Nie miał nawet czasu się zastanowić. Poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Usłyszał płacz dziecka, płacz Harry'ego. Wszystko zawirowało. Nie mógł zebrać myśli. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego różdżka. Nagle uderzył stopami o grunt. Nie widział napastników. Zobaczył tylko zielone światło._

\- _Morsmordre!_ \- wrzasnął Yaxley, szalony ze szczęścia, że poszło im tak łatwo i wyczarował Mroczny Znak. Zwrócił tym wszystkich uwagę na siebie. Severus wykorzystał ten moment by strzelić zaklęciem petryfikującym w Goyle'a, a wokół siebie roztoczył zaklęcie tarczy. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma ono zbyt długo, ale potrzebował czasu. Lucjusz zaklął ze złości i zaczął ciskać w niego zaklęciami. Carrow i Macnair do niego dołączyli. Yaxley tylko bezmyślnie stał. Malfoy odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i ujrzał jego zdradziecki uśmiech, po którym się aportował. Lucjusz wściekle wrzasnął. Poczuł rozrywający ból, jednocześnie z gniewu wobec Yaxleya i zaklęcia rzuconego przez Snape'a w stronę Carrowa. _Sectumsempra_... Amycus upadł targany silnym bólem. Furia Snape'a napędzała go do walki. Walczył teraz z Macnairem i Lucjuszem. Zaciekle wymieniali magiczne ciosy. Malfoyowi udało się rzucić zaklęcie obumarcia na rękę Severusa, co spowodowało, że miał trudności w sprawnym czarowaniu uników. Snape starał się myśleć tylko o Harrym. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że musi dla niego przeżyć. Rozbroił Macnaira, który upadł ze zdziwienia. Spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.  
\- _Avada Kedavra!_  
Jego wzrok stał się martwy, tak jak cały on. Lucjusz był rozeźlony. Ta noc miała do niego należeć. Snape już dawno powinien leżeć martwy. Wymierzył w niego różdżkę i był gotowy zakończyć tą walkę, gdy drzwi salonu się otworzyły. Do pokoju wbiegł Draco. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ojciec i wujek walczą. Nie zwrócił uwagi na martwe ciała. Przywarł do ojca, kiedy ten wypowiadał zaklęcie swego dawnego przyjaciela.  
\- Sectumse... - ugodził go tylko lekko, gdyż Severus aportował się z trzaskiem. Malfoy zadygotał ze złości i własnej głupoty. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o zabezpieczeniu przeciwaportacyjnym po zjawieniu się śmierciożerców? Splunął ze złością. Draco się trząsł. W drzwiach pojawiła się Narcyza. Kiedy ujrzała leżących mężczyzn zdusiła krzyk i natychmiast zaczęła szeptać przeciwzaklęcia. Goyle doszedł do siebie, ale Amycus nie odzyskał przytomności. Narcyza rozejrzała się po pokoju specjalnie omijając wzrokiem ciało Macnaira.  
\- Gdzie jest Yaxley?  
\- Uciekł.  
Na zegarze wybiła północ.

Severus wylądował w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Podziękował mu w duchu za możliwość aportacji w każdej części zamku. Jego gabinet był wprawdzie pusty, ale był pewny, że portrety za chwilę zaalarmują starca. Zaklęcie Macnaira, którym ugodził go przed śmiercią spowodowało ropiejące, krwawe rany. Obumarła ręka zwisała bez życia. Snape miał wrażenie, że za moment umrze, mimo że przed chwilą wymknął się śmierci. Przy życiu podtrzymywała go tylko myśl o Harrym.  
Miał dla kogo żyć.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
